A Heart Of Pure Darkness
by AusisWinds-13
Summary: Vanitas has escaped Xehanort after realising that the old man only wanted to use him for his own ends. He suffers with the turmoil between choosing a life of his own and following his 'masters' orders. One Shot! Small fight with Ven, taken from the game.


I have no idea where this came from... Seriously.  
>I know, I know. I should probably update <strong>Drifting Hearts <strong>instead of branching off on..this..but I was intrigued by the idea.  
>It kind of leapt into my head a couple of nights ago and I decided to write it out and see where it led me.<p>

_But basically; _This is a little one shot about Vanitas (duh). He's escaped Xehanort after realising that the old man only wanted to use him for his own ends.  
>It just sums up his turmoil between choosing a life of his own and following his 'masters' orders.<br>It also includes a fight with Ventus, taken from the game:).

Enjoy!

**{I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters}**

_~Set in The Keyblade Graveyard~_

* * *

><p>Vanitas stood at the edge of a great precipice, staring down at the huge dip in the ground below him with something that resembled boredom. All that seemed to be left of this world was dust, rocks and craters.<p>

"And whose fault is that?" The boy laughed, to no one in particular, as he yanked the wretched mask off his face in one, incredibly smooth movement. He gazed down at his own reflection in the mirrored surface for a moment, taking in his ominously golden eyes and mass of black spiky hair, before looking away out of disgust.

He tossed the mask over the side of the abyss, watching it as it fell, a flicker of amusement occupying his features for the briefest part of a second.

"Good riddance." He spat as he lowered his muscled form to the floor. He let his long legs swing down over the side of the immense cliff face, shifting his weight momentarily as he searched for a more comfortable position on the rocky ground beneath him.

He had contemplated on several different worlds he could have escaped to, but none of them fitted his personality like this one. It was perfect for someone as overrun with darkness as he was. Vanitas glanced around quickly, taking in the barren wasteland he was situated in. Not a soul in sight. Just the way he liked it.

Sure, he knew he couldn't stay very long in the same place, for fear of being tracked down by that insufferable man, but he would certainly make the most out of his stay.

Vanitas sighed noisily to himself, picking at the red veins in the ridiculous suit Xehanort had forced him to wear._ 'That old guy has some serious fashion issues'_, Vanitas thought, '_this thing makes me look like some stupid character out of a ballet show. A real gawky ballet show.'_

The boy growled under his breath, piercing his fingernails through the thin material effortlessly. "I see no point in wearing this crap anymore." He muttered, tearing and pulling at the flimsy suit until it split right the way down his arm.

"Hmph. Much better." He murmured, a feeling of accomplishment welling in his chest at the sight of his pale white skin.

He examined it's strange colour with an intense scrutiny, searching for any signs of the darkness which supposedly resided within him. But to his keen eye, there was none. Maybe Xehanort had been lying about his apparent evil? Vanitas snorted, it wouldn't be the first time.

As much as he wished it were true, Vanitas knew that Xehanort hadn't been lying when he said he was born from pure darkness. He was evil in every shape and form.

"And that's why he wanted to use me." Vanitas sighed, running a weary hand over his face. "But never again. I refuse to be the pawn in his plan. If he wants the 'χ Blade' then he'll have to retrieve it without my help."

His mind flitted to the last memory he had of his former master and the argument they'd momentarily shared.

* * *

><p><em>"Vanitas! I will not allow this! You belong to me!" Xehanort cried, summoning his Keyblade as if to strike down his young apprentice.<em>

_"No old man. I refuse to be apart of this any longer. Find yourself another puppet to play my role, I'm done." Vanitas replied calmly as he walked away from his former master. He refused to react, and give the man the satisfaction, that was far from his style._

_"Where will you go, boy? You honestly think you can escape me? I will find you and make sure that you fulfil your purpose to the extent that I require." The elder man called tauntingly._

_As much as the old man's words stung and disturbed him, Vanitas didn't show it. He knew there was nowhere he could run to, but if he could hold off the inevitable for as long as he could manage, then he would. There was no way he'd agree willingly to the man's wishes. He would rather die._

_Vanitas disappeared into a Dark Corridor, ignoring the old man as he called his name. Yes, he would rather die._

_That inferior shell clearly had a will of its own, but Xehanort knew this, from the moment he created him, but he never thought in his wildest dreams that the boy would act freely. "It's only a matter of time before you bow to my will..." Xehanort spat, turning on his heel as he dismissed his Keyblade, stepping into a Dark Corridor without another word._

* * *

><p>Vanitas snorted to himself. That insufferable man couldn't haunt him any longer, he would have to chase him to the ends of the worlds first.<p>

But seriously? If that old fool thought he'd give in so easily, then he didn't know him the way he claimed to. He was capable of so much more than Xehanort gave him credit for. He would not allow his own destruction just to stem some old man's dream at starting something as bothersome as a Keyblade War.

The thought of it sent sizzling sparks down his spine. Xehanort had been willing to destroy him, pretty much for his own amusement!  
>Vanitas seethed silently, his fingernails scraping at the ground beneath him.<p>

Not that it mattered, of course, he was free of him now.

_Yes, but for how long? _An irritable voice sneered. Vanitas' golden eyes narrowed into slits as he shoved the voice's condescending tone aside, pulling one of his knees up to his chest. That incredibly annoying voice was right, much to his disgust, he wouldn't last much longer if he kept dawdling around like a lost puppy.

A growl rippled from his throat. He, Vanitas, was **not** a lost puppy!

Slowly, he rose to his feet, kicking at the dust swirling around his ankles. "I need to kill something." He muttered, his eyebrows raising slightly as a small, blue Unversed with red, catlike eyes appeared beside him, "Something bigger than those measly Floods." He waved a hand at the foul creature, rolling his shoulders as it's negativity flowed straight back into him.

He was contemplating on summoning an Iron Imprisoner when the weight of his current situation finally came flooding back. "What am I doing?" He cried incredulously, laughing sourly to himself. If he wanted a challenge and something to kill- he knew exactly where to go. No point wasting Unversed that could be easily distributed elsewhere. A sudden smile flickered across his lips.

"I wonder how my dear Ventus is doing? I suppose I better pay him a visit and see how he's getting on." He cackled, summoning a Dark Corridor, suddenly glancing down at his arm as a strange sensation throbbed across his skin. He watched amusedly as his suit began to knit itself back together, his skin once again covered by the infuriating material. He recalled Xehanort saying something about this suit and his helmet protecting him against the raw darkness surrounding the worlds. Vanitas resisted the urge to snort. If he was as 'dark' as Xehanort claimed he was, then why would that be a problem?

Sighing, he dismissed the Dark Corridor, leaning forwards to stare down at the large crevice he'd dropped his mask down, not moments ago. "Great. Sometimes I wonder if I'm a bit _too_ impulsive." He muttered.  
>Vanitas slowly backed up, before breaking into a sprint, diving off the edge of the cliff. He was hurtling towards the ground at breakneck speed, but that wasn't a problem for him.<p>

As the ground rushed up to meet him, Vanitas flipped his body with athletic-like grace, landing on his feet, head bowed. The sooner he had his mask, the sooner he could quench his desire to kill something. He chuckled despite himself. Yes, he was definitely _too_ impulsive.

* * *

><p><strong>~xx~<strong>

No sooner had he pulled the stuffy mask back over his face, he summoned a Dark Corridor and left. Taunting Ventus and perhaps engaging in a fight with him would be fun. Maybe he could even eliminate his pathetic counter part and wreck havoc on the next of the three friends. Not only would it spoil Xehanort's plans, but it would give him some form of satisfaction. Not an unlimited satisfaction, but one that would last...for at least a little while.

He finally stumbled upon the young Keyblade Wielder whilst he was moving between worlds. He seemed somewhat agitated or upset by something, which would only make it easier for Vanitas to pick a fight that he could easily win.

_'Hah!' _He thought to himself, _'This should be easy!' _

Vanitas flew past him mockingly, turning around at the last second to gaze upon his furious face, which of course, was hidden behind a mask of his own. Vanitas almost burst out laughing. Ventus' body language said it all.

Just as soon as he had appeared, Vanitas stepped into a void of darkness, disappearing from sight, knowing full well that Ventus would be close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>~xx~<strong>

The masked boy paced back and forth in the shadows, waiting for Ventus to make his grand appearance, keeping one eye trained on the skies above him.

There!

All of a sudden, a bright pinprick of light flashed high up in the clouds, signalling the young Keyblade wielder's arrival. Vanitas chuckled, still hiding his presence within the shadows, deciding to reveal himself at the most 'opportune' moment.

After another flash of light, the blonde finally leapt down from his Keyblade glider, glancing about with a strange frown on his face, "Where's he hiding?" He heard Ventus mutter. Bingo. It was now or never, Vanitas decided.

He stepped out of nowhere, standing lazily behind Ventus, waiting for the boy to notice him. When he finally whipped around, Vanitas resisted the urge to let out a chuckle.

"All right!" Ventus began, shaking his fist angrily at the masked boy before him, "What did you mean about Terra being a different person?"  
><em>'Really?'<em> Vanitas thought, '_was he really going down on this tangent again?'_ He started walking towards the blonde, smirking from behind his mask, "Exactly what I said, idiot. The Terra you know will be gone forever." He stopped only a few meters away, studying the aggravated boy with a bemused expression. Yes, he was definitely getting to him now.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ventus yelled, his fists tightening as he lowered himself into a fighting stance.

Almost there... Just one more little push and he could send Ventus toppling over the edge, "Stupid, or true." Vanitas said simply, raising a hand to summon his own Keyblade, much to Ventus' dismay.

"A Keyblade?" He gasped, taking an involuntary step back. The masked boy laughed inwardly, he was either a coward, or a fool.

Suddenly, his face changed into a determined glare, summoning his Keyblade with a quick flick of his wrist.

Fool for definite, Vanitas concluded.

"Good. Let's see what you're made of." A feral grin made its way onto Vanitas' lips as he too, lowered himself into a fighting stance. All his cravings, it seemed, were to be quenched after all.

Once I defeat you, Vanitas thought, I can fully take my revenge on that man who thought for so long that he could contain me. He'll soon see just how wrong he was.

* * *

><p><strong>~xx~<strong>

Vanitas landed blow after blow on his puny counter part, taking him apart piece by pathetic piece. And much to his surprise, Ventus was weakening. It wasn't like he had expected some spurt of power, hell no, but he had hoped for something...more.

The masked boy was growing tired of this incompetent fool and his poor excuse of a good fight. Vanitas swung his Keyblade around, hitting the blonde square in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

Ventus struggled to pull himself up, his hand clawing uselessly at the dirt for his Keyblade which lay right in front of him, just out of his reach.

He resisted the urge to let out a bored, agitated sigh, moving towards the fallen Keyblade wielder with something that resembled a predatory grace, "That really all you got? Man, you are worthless. I'd be going against the Master's orders, but so what?" Vanitas cringed inwardly; he'd referred to that insufferable man as 'Master'! He really needed to sort that one out, "As far as I'm concerned, your job here is done." He finished, raising his Keyblade above his head as a strange, dark pulsating aura gathered at it's tip. The death blow.

The ball of darkness grew and grew until it gained enough power to release at the unsuspecting boy. Vanitas chuckled, pointing his Keyblade at his counter part before letting loose the great ball of energy, sending it flying towards the boy. It exploded on impact, bright blue flames licking at the now empty ground and air around it.

Vanitas stared past the flames, feigning boredom, when in fact, he was eager to see if he had destroyed that nuisance. The ground was indeed empty, several black scorch marks surrounding where Ventus had previously lain, no sign of the infuriating blonde. Had he...?

"Don't worry, you're safe!" A high pitched voice squeaked, somewhere off to his right. Vanitas looked over, his eyes widening considerably behind his mask. What...!

Ventus was lying on the ground, still weak from Vanitas' attacks, but beside him stood a strange, mouse like creature. Out of nowhere, it summoned a Keyblade, waving it expertly above the fallen blonde's head, while crying, "Heal!" A green glow covered Ventus from head to foot as the spell began to take effect. The boy lifted his head to meet the gaze of that meddling mouse, blinking rapidly.

Great. His plans were ruined now. It looked like he'd just have to take the both of them out.

The mouse suddenly wheeled around, rushing towards the masked boy, his eyebrows pulled down into a disapproving frown, "Tell me where you got that! Keyblades are not something you use just to bully somebody around! Here, I'll show ya!"

Really...? Did he really think he could beat him? Vanitas cocked his head to the side, studying the mouse and how far off the ground his head stood. Not even a meter? Pathetic.

Suddenly, Ventus was up on his feet, rushing to the mouse's side, seemingly rejuvenated. "We both will!"

Vanitas chuckled. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy this more the second time around.

* * *

><p><strong>~xx~<strong>

To his utter surprise, the mouse was very strong. As well as dealing strong and ferocious blows, he used magic to his advantage, stinging Vanitas with a burst of blinding light every so often. Vanitas was still holding his own, even with two people advancing on him, slamming his blades into them whenever he could, as well as calling upon the darkness inside him. He often let loose a string of dark attacks, teleporting away from them to offer the best effects. But they still managed to defeat him...

Vanitas took a terrible blow to the chest, and went sprawling backwards. His body twitched several times as he lay there, unmoving. How...was this...happening? His mind was reeling from the recent events, the backs of his eyes still burned with that strange sensation of light clashing against darkness.

The masked boy quickly shoved all thoughts aside, twisting his body as he leapt with that same athletic grace to his feet, grinning from behind his mask. They had no idea what storm was coming, no idea at all...

"Hmph, you win." Vanitas called as the two of them sprung into a fighting stance, Keyblades at the ready. He summoned a Dark Corridor, staring tauntingly out at the two of them, "Consider yourself on probation." He growled before retreating into the never-ending darkness, to heal the wounds which weren't so obvious to the eye.

"One day, I will destroy you..." Vanitas whispered, "I vow to myself that I will." He lowered his head in defeat as he began to search for a new world to move onto.

* * *

><p>I am actually pretty pleased with that. And I sure as heck enjoyed writing it!<br>I hope you guys liked it, read review- whatever you like:)

Thanks!

**~overreactiveteenageminds~**


End file.
